1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for server side integration of communication devices and the general purpose PC of the same user through a computer network wherein no physical connection is required between the PC and the communication device. In particular, the user registers with PnC (phone and computer) server for subscribing to one or more PnC services such as drop-to-call, conference-call-dropping service, webpage sharing, caller kaleidoscope etc., via user interface of communications device and/or PC. Various features for subscribing and unsubscribing to services are provided along with authenticating the user using the name and the phone number of the user while registering with the server.
2. Description of Background
Information appliances are special purpose computers dedicated to particular functions. For example, IP Phones are designed primarily for voice communication, but with its computation power and a screen, IP Phones can also be used to query a directory, broadcast messages, or surf the web.
There are efforts on making the general purpose PC more versatile and take over information appliances, either virtually (through software) or physically (through hardware). For example, many soft phones have been developed and U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,214 describes physically incorporating a phone into a laptop.
But despite these efforts, as technology advances, our office desks are equipped with even more powerful (regarding CPU, memory, storage, screen, and Internet connectivity) information appliances, usually sitting near a general PC (desktop or laptop). This is because information appliances offer advantages a general PC can not provide, including high reliability, easy maintenance, and form factors targeted at special tasks.
Although an information appliance and general purpose PC are both present at the same user's desk, they work by themselves, not aware of the other one's presence. This can be very inconvenient to the user. For example, to dial a number listed in an email, a file, or a webpage in the general purpose PC, the user has to first memorize the number and then manually punch them on the phone. In contrast, to team up information appliances and a general purpose PC as a group enables smooth and seamless information flow and optimized resource allocation and function distribution.
Some prior art proposes to physically connect the PC and information appliance like devices with cable, dock, or special connectors. Physical connectors may be machine or brand specific thus may not work on other information appliances. To physically connect and/or disconnect the two may be inconvenient to the user. Bluetooth can connect two devices wirelessly, but it also requires a device discovery phase and makes no effort on delivering a unified user experience over connected devices.
There is a long felt need for a system and method that delivers a unified user experience by automatically teaming up the information appliances and the general purpose PC of the same user through an Internet-base approach that in part gives rise to the present invention.